Sunday Morning in the Ishida Residence
by Lady Torakami
Summary: Just a typical Sunday Morning in the Ishida home between Takeru and Yamato.


Sunday Morning in the Ishida Residence  
By - Lady Torakami  
  
Hello minna-san, well, I was very bored, and in a roleplay I was doing (I played Takeru and a friend of mine played Yamato.), we did a typical Sunday morning in the Ishida place. It is my first Digimon fic and my first humorous fic ever. There will be no pairings whatsoever. It will be just silliness and humor. Possibly out of character will be in there too. Well, enough with the damn author notes! ::smiles innocently:: Here is my fic.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, the storyline, characters, etc. They are owned by Bandai and other affiliates that I don't know because I don't pay attention. Well! ::cough:: Um.. I use the characters and storyline for my own sick and demented pleasures. Please don't sue me, I am poor, very poor! Yes, I sit in the corner of my bare floor room with the keyboard on my lap and I stare at a small monitor screen wasting my life away. You won't get anything out of me, I forewarn you!  
  
Comments: Please, please, please?!  
  
Notes:  
  
// ~ thoughts  
  
It was a typical Sunday morning in the Ishida residence, or at least that was what Takeru thought. Rolling about lazily on his bed, all he heard was silence. //Ah, good, I think mom and Yamato are out. Now I can think of what I want to do with my day..// He pondered about either spending the day with Daisuke or Hikari, or maybe even a stroll in the Digital World. He engulfed himself in the darkness and security of his blanket, when suddenly.  
"WELL GOOD MORNING ROCK FANS! I HOPE YOU ARE ALL FINE AND AWAKE TODAY! ON THE ROCK MUSIC CHANNEL WE SHALL HAVE A MARATHON OF TODAY'S MUSIC VIDEOS!"  
"What the..?" Takeru shouted out in surprise and irritation as he uncovered his blanket to hear rather annoying music coming from the living room. Right in front of him, surprisingly was Yamato. He wore a simple t-shirt and a pair of shorts. "Yamato..?"  
"Morning Takeru!" Yamato greeted his younger brother with a smile. Grabbing the blanket, with Takeru in it, Yamato pulled him out of bed. "Listen, I was planning to spend the morning with you until it was time for my band practice. Are you up for it..?"  
Takeru, who fell off the bed, and was now currently dazed, shook his head and tried to swallow each word that Yamato said. //Him.. wanting to spend the day with me? Something is fishy.. but hey, I never really get to spend time with him so why not? Then I'll go spend time with either Hikari or Daisuke this afternoon.// "Well, sure Yamato! What are we going to do? A ride or something? Maybe a trip to the Digital World?"  
"Nah.. we are going to sit in the living room and watch music videos!" Yamato said proudly. "Mom went out, and dad is busy at the job. I don't have band practice till two in the afternoon, so I thought.. why don't I just lazy around this morning with my little brother? It is a good idea, ne? You've never done that since mom and dad were together. Shall we?"  
"Um... yeah you were right about that Yamato.. but you know we are both older.. so I don't know... I was planning to hang out with Hikari and ..."  
"Check out the message on the machine Takeru. Hikari, Taichi, and Daisuke went to a game outside of Odaiba."   
Takeru, who had covered his head with the blanket, still tired, and not liking the light, blinked at what Yamato said. "Hikari went with both Taichi and Daisuke? I wonder how she can stand them both..." He groaned inwardly, since he now knew he was stuck with Takeru this morning. Yamato grabbed Takeru by the blanket suddenly, and literally dragged him to the living room. He picked up Takeru and tossed him on the couch, before sitting down beside him. "Thank you for the ride.. Yamato.." He sweatdropped as he tried to disentangle himself from the blanket, while trying not to kick or punch Yamato. Glancing at him, he asked. "Why didn't you just go to band practice early? Today it seems as if you'd rather bug me than spend time with me."  
"Well, heh... you never really know... do you Takeru..?" Yamato mused with a grin on his face. Before Takeru could respond.. Yamato grabbed him and pulled him in a headlock. As Takeru struggled to get free, Yamato gave him a noogie, rustling up his hair, before letting him go. Takeru retreated to the safety of his blanket then, while peeking up at his now laughing brother. "Haha.. sorry Takeru." He apologized gingerly before looking back at the screen. Takeru grumbled a bit.  
"I think I am going to go get dressed. You should too.." Takeru muttered. As he was getting up though, Yamato grabbed the back of his shirt. He pulled Takeru close to him and whispered.  
"You know, I am always there for you, Takeru. To protect you, and especially to bug you!" He patted his brother's back a little too rough, and Takeru tumbled to the floor. Hitting the ground, he sweatdropped, and twitched. Yamato dropped the blanket on him, and chuckled. Takeru peeked out of his blanket angrily, before standing up, and walking off to his room. Yamato grinned a bit before finally standing up. He was feeling VERY lazy today (Note: Can you tell? O.o) and really didn't want to do anything, but this afternoon he was very, very busy. Walking to the kitchen, he looked to find a donut left for Takeru. He was hungry though. With a close examination, he realized it was strawberry jelly-filled. //Takeru doesn't like those.. right? I doubt it.// He picked it up, and began to eat it. Takeru, who went and got dressed, soon appeared, hungry for his breakfast. Well, his food was now being eating. Poor Takeru!  
"Y-Yamato! That was my donut!" Takeru sputtered with wide eyes, while his hand grabbed for emptiness. Yamato licked his fingers, and sweatdropped.  
"Gomen, Takeru.. but I ate it because I thought you hated strawberry.."  
Takeru paused his reach, and dropped his hand, "You know, you are right.. I HATE strawberry donuts!" Yamato nodded.  
"I thought so... so.. um.. let me get dressed. We can go for a walk or something."  
"Sure, Yamato. I'll be waiting!" Takeru smiled, and walked to the living room to watch television. Yamato walked into his room, and put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Fixing his hair, then slipping on a pair of shoes, he walked on out of the room. He joined Takeru in the living room, and stared at him.  
"Are you ready?"  
"Yeah, I am ready!"  
"Let's go the-" the doorbell rang all of a sudden. Walking over to the door, Yamato opened the door and blinked. There, standing with a cute smile, was Sora. "Um... well... good morning, Sora!" He greeted her with a meek smile.  
"Um.. hi Yamato, hi Takeru. Um.. Yamato..?" Sora asked somewhat shyly. Takeru looked in her eyes and knew it. //Oi.. why now. Especially on a Sunday..!//  
"Yeah.. Sora?"  
"Want to go out somewhere.. before your band practice? Unless you are already.. preoccupied of course I won't mind.." She stole a glance to Takeru then. Yamato looked at Takeru and pleaded with him silently. Takeru shrugged, and Yamato smiled.   
"Sure, Sora!" Yamato smiled, and took Sora's arm in his and left. Takeru closed the door and sighed a bit. //Yep... this is going to become typical..//  
  
-OWARI-   



End file.
